


king and lionheart.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Short One Shot, Skipping Class, bi daisuke, daiken, gay ken, wormmon and v-mon are their literal children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: Daisuke asks Ken to skip class and go with him to the Digital World. They haven't seen each other in a while and nothing could go wrong anyway, right?





	king and lionheart.

**Author's Note:**

> bury me in daiken fluff asgeuiwh

* * *

"Ken-chan, class starts soon," Minomon, Wormmon's larva stage, chirps. But Ken is just staring at his mobile phone, immobile at the entrance of his classroom.

Minomon is in his backpack, hiding well among the books, and peeks at the cell phone in Ken's hands. There's a mail opened on it. It reads:  

 

 

 

> _From: Motomiya Daisuke_
> 
> _To: Ichijouji Ken_
> 
> _Object: Let's skip class!_
> 
> _Come on, Ichijouji, I have a Maths test I haven't studied for plus we haven't seen each other in so long plus V-mon really wants to see Wormmon!! Let's meet at the computer room of my high school at 8:30, and let's go to the Digital World (≧▽≦)_

"Yay, V-mon!" Minomon exclaims drawing a few looks in their direction, and Ken hangs his head, letting out a small laugh, and blushing beet red.

"Do you wanna go, Minomon?"

"I-I mean, yeah, but I don't want you to skip class, Ken-chan..."

Ken checks his phone again, his heart racing and his cheeks getting hotter. Nodding to himself, he spins on his heels and starts running.

 

\---

 

Daisuke hears three knocks on the computer room’s door.

"Digi digi?" He asks, cautiously.

"Mon mon," Ken's hushed voice answers.

Feeling so happy it almost makes him dizzy, he and Chibimon jump up from their seats and run towards the door.

“Ichijouji!”

“Minomon!”

Chibimon and Minomon embrace, and Ken and Daisuke are about to do the same, but suddenly, they hesitate. Daisuke thinks they must look like idiots, standing in the entrance with their arms half lifted up, both blushing and looking away.

Ken slowly lowers his arms to cough in the inside of his elbow, and Daisuke quickly puts his arms behind his back, lacing his fingers together.

Chibimon and Minomon are dancing together, singing a made-up song, and Ken smiles down at them, bending his knees to be at their level.

Daisuke thinks they make a pretty cute image.

“You’re late!” Is the first thing he says when Ken gets up, Minomon in his arms, because it is 8:40 and those ten minutes he spent waiting for Ken felt like an eternity. Especially since Ken hadn’t replied to his email, so he didn’t know if he was coming or not.

Torture.

Ken checks his watch.

“Sorry, I read your email late and cycled as fast as I could,” He replies, bowing a little, and can he stop being so damn polite? Daisuke was trying to pick up a half-assed fight. But that is just another side of Ken that had made him fall head over heels for the other boy. Daisuke is about to blush and stutter like a schoolgirl, so he sandwiches his face in his palms with violence, startling Ken.

“Let’s go then!”

\---

 

Ken likes to think of himself as someone who can see the big picture.

When Daisuke had asked him to skip class with him and go to the Digital World, he had pondered pros and cons (for about ten seconds).

Then he had bought food (because he knew Daisuke wouldn’t have brought any) and had rode his bike as hard as he could to his friend/crush/jogress partner’s school.

Nevertheless, a tiny detail had escaped his attention.

They were going to the Digital World.

And, true to the rules of the Digital World, there comes a time when a wild Digimon appears.

And yeah, Digimon do not attack without a reason, but when Daisuke starts a bonfire right on their tail, then said Seadramon has every right to attack them, in Ken’s opinion.

Wormmon quickly evolves to Stingmon, and V-mon to XV-mon, and with a couple of well-placed blows, Seadramon retreats, and the boys collapse to the ground, hearts pounding.

Ken breathes. They are not in danger anymore.  

 

\---

 

V-mon and Wormmon jump in their laps, laughing, feeling exhilarated after the battle.

“Motomiya, please, don’t light a bonfire on Seadramon’s tail again?”

“It looked like a giant leaf!” Daisuke yells, trying - and failing, to explain himself.

Ken’s cheeks fill up with air, and then the boy is laughing, so joyously and freely, it is a sight to behold.

Daisuke blushes, his pulse getting louder in his ears, so loud he thinks Ken might hear it. He vaguely remembers elementary school, his heartbeat skipping a little at the sight of Hikari-chan, but this is different.

This is all-encompassing.

“I love it when you laugh.” He blurts out.

Ken abruptly stops, his head falling to the side to stare at him with wide-eyes.

Realising he’s said, perhaps, too much, Daisuke turns his head to where V-mon and Wormmon are now playing, a few metres to his right.

“It’s you.”

Ken’s voice is a barely-audible whisper, but Daisuke hears it nonetheless.

“What do you mean?” He asks, turning to look into Ken’s burning eyes. It’s obvious that Ken is struggling to hold his gaze.

“I-I mean… you’re the one who makes me happiest. You and Wormmon. You’re the only two who can make so happy my heart feels like jumping out my chest.”

Heart now properly _pounding_ , Daisuke leans forward, his face inches from Ken’s.

“Ken.”

Ken is downright _purple_ now that Daisuke has called him by his name, and Daisuke knows.

Ken feels the same as he does.

“Ken…” he whispers, cupping the boy’s cheek with his right hand, “I feel the same. Can I…?” He slowly inches forward, and Ken, though looking frightened, nods, closing his eyes and parting his lips.

Daisuke’s stomach drops as their mouths meet, and their lips start moving together.

It’s gentle and chaste, because Ken is shaking, and Daisuke doesn’t want to end his young life there and then.

When they part, Daisuke notices that the other boy’s cheeks are wet.

“I’m sorry!” He immediately apologises, even though he is not sure what he did wrong.

Ken sniffles, shaking his head. “No, Daisuke, it’s just that… I’m so happy you’re my first kiss.”

Daisuke finds himself grinning like an idiot. He wipes Ken’s cheeks dry with his sleeve, then he kisses his forehead.

“I love you, you know?”

Ken’s breath is cut short.

“You don’t have to say it back or anythin-”

“I love you too… Daisuke.” Ken mutters, shaking like a leaf.

Daisuke exhales, relieved.

V-mon and Wormmon run to them.

“We saw you!” V-mon exclaims.

“Does it mean V-mon and I can play together more often now, Ken-chan?”

Ken and Daisuke laugh.

It’s a sunny day in the Digital World.

And, to Daisuke, it feels like the first day of a great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> a daiken amv I made: _[king and lionheart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8wt4sb1io0)_  
>  my blog: @[clarimon](https://clarimon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> leave kudos if you enjoyed and a comment is always appreciated!! thank u for reading! <3


End file.
